Dinner Time with the Team
by cuttestnik
Summary: just one shot about deeks, kensi and Hetty. includes whole team. happens shortly after 3x17.


**Author Note - Just a one shot about deeks, kensi and Hetty. A big THANKS to my beta reader. **

**Disclaimer - Unfortunately I don't own any of the characters, because if I did, densi would have been together long ago.**

* * *

**The dinner at Deeks' home**

**Deeks' POV**

It was one hell of a week (well, it's the understatement of the year). In this week a lot has happened.  
He and the team found out the truth about Kensi's father's murder, about her mother, also not to forget that Kensi was the prime suspect on the case and adding up to that list was Granger actually making him arrest her and the worst was Kensi getting almost shot and then ending up with a fight with her father's murderer. Not to forget all this in just one day...

The one thing that made Deeks fear worse was the thought of Kensi getting shot and even today after four days that thought made him shiver. The only thing that made him calm down was the fact that his partner was alive and was healing and not to mention was sitting just next on him at the small dinner table in his apartment.

Kensi was injured and was healing but Deeks wanted to do something to make her feel normal, to make her come back to the surface again. So he invited the whole team over for dinner at his house. He told everyone that as Kensi is injured, it's better to have dinner at his place rather than going out somewhere. Also he would actually be able to show-off some of his culinary skills. (The truth was he wanted to cook something special for her, make her feel special and show her that he was there for her.)

Among all this, a very nice thing happened between them. Kensi, the one who never talks about her emotions, told him that she trusted him. It was a big leap in their relation-partnership. Only he knows how much that means to her. Earning Kensi's trust is one of the most prized possessions for him. The words "you are the only person I trust" are still echoing in his ears and no one knows how happy he was and is to hear them. If they were in a different situation, not when Kensi's life was in danger, and she would have said that, he might have hugged her, then and there, or else he would have done something very stupid, but the situation was delicate and so he controlled himself.

So here he was sitting in between Nell and Kensi, next to Kensi was Sam, and then there was Callen sitting exactly in front of Kensi and next was Hetty and Eric. Today it was Kensi's day. He was busy thinking about the whole week when his partner's voice brought him back to where he was...

"What are you thinking partner?"

"Nothing special..."

Kensi gave him a I-don't-believe-you-for-a-second look and he knew that so he quickly added... "Just thinking whether you liked the food or not..."

Then it was time for Callen to interrupt... "I don't know about others but I loved the food"

To this, Kensi quickly added, "me too, actually I totally loved the lasagne"

And now, of course, it was time for Sam to say something. "Of course you two loved it, you two can burn the house while boiling the water."

Saying this he received a death glare from Callen and Kensi and the rest of the team started laughing, but soon they both joined them.

Seeing everyone laughing Hetty said... "I believe a toast is in order."

"To Kensi," said Sam.

"No. Not only to Ms Blye but also to the team, for being there for each other in hard times."

"Also for these two great partners," Callen added.

"Ya... thanks partner for everything," said Kensi

"Anytime..." answered Deeks.

"Also, thanks to everyone for believing in me."

Nell pours glasses and hands them around.

"Then the toast should be for team," said Deeks.

"Yep... definitely for team," stated Kensi.

"To us. Long may we run." Hetty smiled.

"Cheers!" exclaimed Sam. "To us."

"To us," said Eric and Nell together.

"To us," agreed Callen.

And the evening went pretty nicely with everybody eating, chatting & laughing... Later on it was time to leave, so Callen and Sam were the first ones to say bye, they thanked him for such nice food and the invitation. Next people to say bye were Nell and Eric, and the last person was Hetty to say goodbye to the partners and then she told Kensi to take care.

Kensi stayed the night with Deeks, soon they were both asleep on his couch, Kensi laying on top of Deeks, bowls of ice cream lying on the coffee table and something going on TV.

Deeks woke up to the sound of his phone, which was actually a text message from Hetty. The message was good job Mr Deeks... I loved the food & enjoyed the night.

To this he replied... Thanks Hetty, specially for the idea, I think I should listen to you more often in the future... With this text he fell asleep again.

And the next morning, he woke up to another text from Hetty stating...

"Of course you should Mr Deeks, and I will make sure that you do so". Reading this he let out a short laugh.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it..**

**much love...**

**NIKITA**


End file.
